Playing Dead
by vampiregirl42
Summary: It is 4 years after the accindent, Rose and Lissa are still bffls, but all the boys are after Rose. What will happen when Rose falls in love? is it pure or a illision? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Playing dead

LPOV

_Flash back….._

_Rose and I got in the back row of the car. Andre sat in the middle. We were heading back to the academy. It is Saturday and we just went shopping for some new clothes for the spring in Montana. _

"_Rose where do you want to sit?" I asked. _

"_Lissa you pick, I don't care." She replied, well that isn't an answer, but I sat down on the left side anyway._

"_So Rose you love the new bracelet?" we got silver and pink bracelets, matching. They had a half a heart on each, dangling as a charm. They slide together and locked in place. Making the only thing in pink say 'Lissa & Rose best friend forever'. _

"_Love it Liss. Are you sure you don't want me to pay for anything?" She asked, hooking the bracelets together. _

"_No, it is your birthday. I shouldn't even have gotten anything."_

"_Well thanks Liss. And when we get back.." She was cut off by us crashing into another car, pushing us into the rocks on the side of the road. It hit right on the side Andre, mom, and Rose were sitting. Rose got the worst of it. My dad and me were the only two conscious. He steered the wheel so we could get out. _

_I got out, grabbing Rose with me. I put her one the ground, and right as my dad was getting out, the car burst into flames! _

_Tears fell from my eyes, my family was dead, and I don't know if Rose will survive. With that I looked at her and saw she was dead, and bleeding. _

_I lost everything, my family and my best friend. _

_I placed my hand on her chest, praying that she would some how wake up. _

_Hot, cold, hot, cold flooded thought me. The blood disappeared of Rose. She only had a few cuts and bruises now. _

_She opened her eyes and looked at me then the burning car._

"_It is okay Liss. We are going to be okay, I promise." She got up and hugged me. After a while she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. The number I never wanted to dial, for something like this. _

_The police, ambulances, and the fire department arrived about 5minutes later. _

_A boy jumped out of one of the ambulances and ran to Rose. My tears blurred my vision and I wasn't looking._

"_Oh. My. God. Rose, are you okay?" I recognized the voice, but I couldn't name it quite yet. I looked up at him. _

_His eyes were a sapphire blue, with messy styled, dirty blonde hair. He was a moroi, but he was quite in shape, and very muscular. I still couldn't place his name, but I know he is Roses boyfriend and he would just about trade anything for her. He loved her and she loved him, too bad I thought he was a moron. But I would never say that in front of Rose. _

_They took us to the hospital, and we were fine. No harm done. They say that Rose should be dead. _She was. _I thought to myself._

_Nicolas, his name was Nicolas._

_End of flashback…….._

**4 years later.**

RPOV

My Nicky was so upset about me not being able to go with him for the summer. But the summer was over and now it is the beginning of out senior year at St. Vladimir.

**I hoped you liked that! Because it is the new beginning of the last year there, and some interesting things are going to happen. Like Adrian and Dimitri falling for her along with Christian and almost every other boy there!**

**-Rose-Ozera-Ivashkov **


	2. Chapter 2

Playing dead

Chapter 2

Okay what was with all the boys staring at me? I mean yeah I am the best novice here, but don't mean they have to look at me when I am not even up. Maybe they are in shock? Or did I look funny? Hell no, it wasn't that, I was hot even with a black eye/eyes. Then maybe I was too hot? Hell yes, well I hope that was it.

"Hey…..Rose…..Um…..There is….. A….party tonight….and do you want to go? It would be so much better with you there. And a lot hotter, but I can live with that." Ralf, wait Ralf!? He was asking me out!? Has the world gone mad?! Or was this a trick? Why is he so nervous, he wasn't when he went spreading rumors about me (I know I said it was the beginning of the year, but I just included the first and second books because we have to start somewhere? Especially if we want a jealous Lissa.)

"Are you asking _me _out?" I asked in shock.

"Move Ralf." An all too familiar voice said, Jesse.

Ralf moved out of the way.

"Hey Hathaway, you want to come to the party? There will be Russian vodka, beer, and any other drink you might want. Just come, you can bring Nicolas, Ozera, Ivashkov and anyone else. Lissa has already been invited so don't bother to ask. So you coming? It would be 5 xs better with you there, and you love sneaking out into parties."

"Sure Zelokos. If this is a trick for you to take advantage of me, then I will kick you ass, but if it isn't, then you get to live another day. And I will bring some of my friends."

"Which ones?"

"Why do you give a fuck? But I am bringing everyone you just listed."

"Well I just didn't think Little Nicky would like to come, he doesn't seem that type."

Thanks for your concern, but it is really _my _business that I bring and don't bring. I know for a fact that it is my party, so I really don't need an invite. Yes, I am aware that you also have a party tonight, but I already got most of the school going to mine. And mine is near the cabin near the gate, so come, if you don't even have enough pride to show up at your party."That was my Rose Hathawayattitude, I am the definition of attitude, bitch, asshole, ass and they probably have a biography of how not to behave titled 'Rose Hathaway, snarky attitude, kicks ass' **(I might make a story about this, so watch out for it. That would be a good book, but bad title.)**

10:00pm (dhampir time) 10:00am (human time)

I was getting ready for my party! I pulled on my short shorts that said 'Kiss my ass' on my ass. I put on my black cami that clung to my body, so I might as well be walking around in my bra and a short, which is what, might happen, but I will start with a shirt on.

I scaled down the wall, and found Adrian right there at the bottom, waiting for me.  
"Are you stalking me now?" I asked with heavy sarcasm.

"Hey you invited me." he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"To the party, but still I would need someone if I get caught, or I can punch them in the face and leave, but then I would get detention. I am not a saint."

"Little Dhampir, we better get a move on, we are going to be late for _your _party _you _planned. Or we can stay here, I don't mind staying and seeing your room, falling in love, making love, your choice. I like the second one better."

"Adrian……." I rolled my eyes, and grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

"Playing rough, now are we?" He asked seductively. It would make any girl melt, just from his touch, but him making that comment, would just make them fall to pieces. And truthfully it did make me melt, just a little.

Am I falling for Ivashkov?

**Okay! That was the end of chapter 2. Hope you like it. 5 reviews for the next chapter! R&R! PLEASE!  
Rose-Ozera-Ivashkov**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Playing dead

NPOV

They all danced, while I waited in the shadows outside the gate, then I saw her. Rose, lovely Rose. She swayed her hips to the music, her taking sexy to a extreme level. I was just going to have to wait, I love4d my little Rose, and I always will, but I will have to make her like me, strigoi. She will not go willingly, but she will be turned and we will continue our love forever, eternity. Well I'm not strigoi yet. They will have to turn me soon, but for now I will continue playing with her. Maybe even get her in bed with me, which would be nice. My lovely little Rose that will soon be mine forever.

No ones POV

Rose danced, swaying her hips with the rhythm of the music. Adrian, Christian and Dimitri, yes a guardian, Danced with her. Adrian had his hands on her waist as she danced, causing her to rub up against him, which he was perfectly fine with. Dimitri and Christian stared in jealousy, and Lissa stared at Rose with jealousy as well, for being well her, for having all the lime light a dhampir could get. As Lissa watched her in envy, Nicolas lurked in the shadows, watching right outside the gate.

Jesse and Ralf were hitting on any girl that would give them the time of day, which was many. Jesse soon had his hands all over a pretty blonde moroi that had flawless skin, and could dance just as well as Rose. But Rose being the dhampir has the curves and looked sexier.

Ralf got himself no one. He just sat by the cabin hoping someone would swing by and picks him up.

As Nicolas hopped over the gate, he spotted Ralf, who was far from the rest of the party and no one would notice if he was gone. Nicolas walked over, the shadows coving his face, perfect for grabbing Ralf and having a snack.

Nicolas grabbed him and threw him against the tree. He screamed in pain, but the roar of the music prevented anyone from hearing him. Nicolas walked towards him, Ralf was unconscious, and he bent down and bit into his neck. He let all the endorphins flow into his body, Nicolas left just enough blood to let Ralf live, just enough. He pulled out a knife and plunged it into Ralf stomach.

About an hour later Ralf was dead.

THE NEXT DAY

Guardians came out into the woods, looking for the party. Rose heard them and told everyone to get inside the cabin and turn off the lights. That is what they all did. As all of the partiers crammed inside the cabin, Dimitri was left outside alone. He walked around, pacing.

"Dimitri, what are you doing out here?" Alberta asked, followed by Stan.

"I was just looking for all the noise, where it was coming from. I followed it here but it wasn't. They left drinks and food out here so they must be hiding in the woods somewhere." He explained.

"I see. Well let's go see if we can find them." Stan suggested.

They all went off; looking for people Dimitri knew weren't there, when they came across Ralf's body.

They all stared in shock, as Rose and everyone else silently thanked Dimitri for not ratting them out, they all hurried back to there dorms inside the academy, safe, for now.

"Who killed Ralf?" Stan whispered, he continued to stare at the body, as somehow this was all a sick joke and someone would pop out of the bushes and scream 'Got'cha!' but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He knew that a student was killed on campus, by something or someone, who would still be on campus. All of the students were in great danger, especially Rose.

Nicolas was waiting in the shadows, there backs were turned him, a perfect spot to kill someone. He jumped out, they turned around shock.

"Nicolas, what are you doing out so late? I promise not to tell if you get back to your dorm right now." Alberta said.

NPOV

"Nicolas, what are you doing out so late? I promise not to tell if you get back to your dorm right now." Alberta said. She was stupid, I was here to hurt them, make sure they don't tell, make sure they don't tell that I killed Ralf, and my sweet Rose was next, she was going to be with me for eternity.

"I came to get something." I replied. "Also, don't ell anyone about what you have seen, as in Ralf body, and don't tell anyone this. I killed him." I used compulsion on them, and it worked, well. "now leave and forget all of this, forget everything that happened tonight."

They all started to walk away, and I went over to Ralf and pulled out my knife. I healed him so it looked like he just died for no reason; I set the body on fire with my elements.

My elements were fire, water, spirit, air and earth. I had all of them, I mastered in all of them. I searched for my strigoi sister outside the gate, and there she was standing.

Jane was turned when she was 20, last year, she was my older sister and loved being a strigoi more than being a dhampir, but we loved each other all the same.

Jane had beach blonde hair, and sea blue eyes that turned red when she attacked and killed. She was paler than any strigoi I have ever met, and I wish to become like her, to still have a soul, but I want the strength and speed it gives me and the enjoyment of watching someone die.

Her father was strigoi, and our mother was dhampir. You would think that she would come out to be a moroi, like me, but there was a 50/50 chance of being both. She got the dhampir part, while I two three years later was a moroi. She, even as a dhampir craved blood, my mother was 20 when she had her, my father decided that at 20 she will be turned if she wanted to, she chose to be turned. When our father feed his blood back to her, she became only ¾ strigoi. She got the speed, strength, immortaltality, and the craving for blood, but she didn't get the eyes ringed in red, which gave her to be killed one extra way, set on fire, staked in the heart, decapitated, and starved. But to be starved she could last a year before dying, which gave her plenty of time to escape, but she would grow weaker each day. Since our father was staked, she was to turn me and I was to become like her, she knew it was to be like that. So I just had to wait, and kill, for me and her, she prefers warm blood, but them I would have to take moroi, which was possible.

"Jane, how is it, being weaker then the rest of the strigoi?" I asked.

"You know perfectly well that I am faster and stronger than them, I just have one more way to get killed. And soon you will be like me little brother, and that Rose girl. What if she ends up hating you?"

"She wont, I can tell, but she doesn't love me as much as she used to, she is falling for some older guy that followed her here from the ski lodge this past year, I am truly surprised about that. He seemed like a sex whore."

"Really? Maybe we might just have to turn him too, for me of course that will be fun. Who is he? What is he?"

"A moroi, Ivashkov."

"Adrian." She smiled that smirk saying that she had some plan to get him, to get him to love her.

"Yes, yes him."

RPOV

I don't love him anymore, I don't love Nicolas, I love Adrian as sick and twisted as it sounds. I have to end this, I have to end us.

"Nicolas, we have to talk." I faced him, in the cabin near the woods, the one we hid in when we threw that party.

"Yes Rosie?" He said seductively. I used to think that was sexy, but now it was just a comment that didn't concern me.

"I don't think we are meant to be together. We should see other people."

"What? But I love you, you love me." I saw pain written on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just don't love you anymore and we should give other people chances."

He crashed his lips to mine, but I didn't kiss him back, I just sat there until he pulled away.

"Don't leave me Rose, don't leave me for him, Ivashkov."

How did he know? He didn't have spirit, but maybe he did. I sometimes saw him using other elements beside water.

I didn't answer.

"Rose, please, I am sorry for whatever I did, I am so sorry. I love you so much, don't leave me."

APOV

The words that just came out of her mouth forever changed my world.

"You're right; I love Adrian, not you Nicolas. You will forever be my best friend, remember that. Good bye." Rose said and swept out the door, right where I was standing.

She looked at me, "You heard all that didn't you?"

"Yeah pretty much, do you really love me Rose?"

She looked away and blushed, blushed! I made Rose Hathaway blush!

"Yes." She answered. She loved me, Rose loved me, Adrian Ivashkov.

I pulled her to me and kissed her, she slide my arms around my neck, and I slide my hands around her waist. We broke apart too soon, stupid that we had to breath.

"I want to hear you say it Rose." I challenged.

"I. Love. Adrian. Ivashkov." I kissed her again, and we walked out to the gym, she had training with Dimitri, a whole other story.

Dimitri, Christian, Nicolas, and I all fell for the same woman. But there was something about Nicolas, that wasn't right, he had black casting over his aura, and something was wrong with him, and I was going to find out what.

Okay, so I hoped you liked that chapter, and I will try to update more on this story. Tell me and review! R&R PLEASE!

Rose-Ozera-Ivashkov


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Playing Dead

NPOV

My tears stained the paper.

My heart was ripped in two.

You don't notice what you have until it is gone.

She didn't love me, and that fact hurt, I didn't know I loved her this much, I didn't know that I fell so hard for this girl that I was just going o have 'fun' with. I knew she had been with me for a very long time, but what made her change her mind, what, made her break up me? If I knew what I was going to lose, I would have gotten down on my knees and begged, I would beg if she wanted me too, I would go to her dorm and beg so she could come back to me.

I knew that I did love her, more then I even realized.

I saw them outside, she was kissing _him._ The one person I now despised, I would try every thing to get her back.

I stopped my tears from coming and walked outside the door, to find them. Her back was to me, but he knew I was there.

"Get. Away. From. Her. Now." I whispered anger laced within my voice.

She spun around fast, almost as fast as a strigoi, she was fast very fast, I knew that, but if I wanted her back I could be fast too.

"Nicolas," She held her head down, not looking me in the eye, this angered me, but I have always been gentle with her.

"Rose look at me," The anger was gone from my voice, only hurt and love were left there, this is what she did to me.

Her head turned up slowly and I saw tears starting to form, but Adrian didn't, I knew he didn't.

"Come here,"

She was hesitant but she eventually came. I bent down to look her straight in the eye.

"Please Rose," she knew what I meant; she always knew what I meant.

"But I...love…I…don't know!" She ran away, crying.

"Look what you did to her!" Adrian screamed at me.

"I didn't do anything! She loves me _Ivashkov._" I hissed. "I saw her aura; it was red, for me."

"But it was also red around me too,"

I think we both went numb, she loved both of us.

I heard a scream, I knew that scream, Rose.

We both set off running, running to her, running to Rose.

She was in her dorm, when she heard us she turned, the tears still running down her face, even when she was crying she looked like an angel.

I looked at the room, and soon I found it, I found my mother dead, with 2 other strigoi in the room.

"She is very pretty Nicolas," Mike said, my cousin, we were just a family full of strigoi.

He grabbed her by the arm and she kicked him, he didn't expect it so he went flying down to the floor. She went to grab her stake, but he soon recovered and flung her into the wall.

"No one messes with a Hathaway," She had succeeded in grabbing the stake, and flung herself at him, She kicked his-well all I knew it would hurt like hell-(you guys know what I mean right? A place guys don't want to be kicked). He fell to the floor; Rose scratched him with the stake and then staked him.

But just before he shouted, "Go to hell!"

"You first,"

He was dead, and as she turned to my sister, oh god my sister.

"NO!" I screamed, running to go in front of Jane.

"You can't defend a strigoi!" Rose screamed at me, I stopped; it would look suspicious but if I didn't my sister would be dead.

"Let me kill her, I thought you said she was nice!" Jane hissed in my ear.

"Get out of the way!" They both screamed, and went back glaring at each other.

"No,"

"Nicolas, I swear I will kick your ass later if you don't move!"

"Like he is going to let you kill his sister!"

Oh shit, I was dead.

"Your sister!" At this point, Rose was so pissed she came right up to me and pushed me out of the way, so I landed hard on the floor.

Rose punched my sister hard, making her stumble back into the wall, unaware of how strong Rose really was.

"You bitch,"

"That's the Hathaway style," Stop being cocky Rose, you will get yourself killed.

They attacked each other, both getting good hits and punches on each other, while other strigoi came running into the room, it was an attack, no, Rose was going to die.

Jane had her pinned to the floor, and she took out a dagger, not just any dagger, a dagger charmed with strigoi, blood which would kill her.

She stabbed Rose, "NO!" I screamed. I ran over to her, and I could already see that the strigoi blood was taking affect on her.

She was really pale, her crimson red blood stood out against her skin, she had her eyes closed.

I picked her up and held her, I tried to wake her by shaking her, but she didn't move.

The pain must have shown on my face because, it really did hurt, it was worse if your best friend betrayed you, or even if your family died, this was love, real love. And that pain was much worse.

"Nicolas, I am so sorry, I didn't know you loved her that much." Jane bent down to touch my arm, but I moved away.

"Go now, before I change my mind and kill you myself." She didn't move.

"Now Jane!" I screamed as loud as I could manage, from the tears that were now flowing down my face

"No I can fix her, heal her if you want."

I shook my head, and held her tighter. "You have done enough, leave. Now."

She got up and left. I welded all my power onto my hands and pushed it into, I didn't work.

Her breathing had stopped by now, and her heart beat had ceased, I tried again, it worked a little, but it certainly didn't bring her back to life.

"Adrian, please help me." My voice was horse, but he heard and walked over to me.

We pushed out magic into her, and finally she moved.

She sat up fast and bolts right and breathed in a deep breath. I hugged her tight, and she looked at me with confusion and Adrian the same.

"Who are you?"

**Hope you guys liked that, I know I haven't UD in 4ever, but I try. I have been typing this 73 pg story on my own, which I had posted here, and on Fiction press, it has nothing to do with VA, but it is still that if you want to read it. **

**LOVE YOU ALL! R&R**

**~Naomi~**


	5. Authors Note READ

Okay hey guys! i know i am never on here anymore D: but i am going to rewrite any three or four stories you guys pick, just leave a comment. My writing has imporved tremendously, so if you liked the original you'll like the new version better(;

For all of my Posionous Rose fans out there i am most likly going to re-write it because this is my most popular story. AND IMPORTANT NOTICE: The new stories will be either replace the old one (i'll take the old ones down and replace it with the same name) or will be named StoryNameHere(Final Draft). You guys can chose outta the two choices and i'll make sure to do that and notify you!

Well thank you so much for reading my stories anyways! I love each and everyone of you nd really appreicate it! THANK YOU SO MUCH3 And if you guys do wat to read more i have my own writing and books on wattpad, my user name is GoneNeverForgotten ! :D So check it out if you want to!

Well thanks again! :D

~Naomi


End file.
